jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Anakin/Archiv
Bild:Banner_Jocasta_Nu.jpg 250px|left Hallo ich bin Jocasta Nu und Persönliche Archivarin von Lord Anakin.Da Dies hier ein Archiv ist möchte ich euch bitte das ihr hier auf keine Beiträge mehr antwortet.Ach ja ich hoffe sie fühlen sich durch meine Anwesenheit nicht belässtigt.Liebe Grüße:Jocasta Nu [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lord Anakin!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba (FAQ) 19:57, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ---- Danke das du mich willkommen geheisen hast--Lord Anakin 20:09, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Habe ich gerne gemacht Lord Anakin :). Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann melde dich bei mir auf der Diskussion. Einfach dem (FAQ)-Link in meiner Signatur anklicken und schon bist du da. Boba (FAQ) 20:11, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Auch ein herzliches Willkommen von mir. Wie Boba schon gesagt hat, falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der Jedipedia oder allgemein zu Star Wars hast, melde dich einfach bei einem Benutzer. Ilya 20:31, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Lord Anakin! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 22:41, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Tja, dann sag ich auch erstmal ein Hallo... Dark Lord Disku 22:47, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke an euch alle --Lord Anakin 10:32, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) Anakin Skywalker Hallo Lord Anakin. Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel zu Anakin Skywalker bearbeiten willst. Ich möchte dich allerdings darauf hinweisen, dass der Artikel schon seit längerer Zeit von Darth Vader bearbeitet wird. Er hat sogar extra eine Projektseite in seinem Namensraum angelegt. Spreche dich am besten mit ihm ab, damit ihr euch nicht in die Quere kommt und vielleicht etwas doppelt schreibt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:07, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Da du auf meiner Benutzerseite nicht mehr geantwortet hast, schreibe ich hier nochmal meine Antwort rein. Hi. Also fände es gut, wenn du dir erstmal eine eigene Version zusammenbasteln würdest, denn aufgrund deines Alters sind deine Schreibkünste doch sehr begrenzt. Außerdem ist meine Version recht fertig und wird dann den Artikel überbetten. Pro Artikel wird jeder Name nur einmal per [[]] aufgerufen, also editier bitte nicht als doppelte Verlinkungen rein. Danke --Darth Vader 15:42, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) O.K.Dann schreib ich mal--Lord Anakin 15:45, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Dazu ist eine Under Construction-Box dazu da, größere inhaltliche Änderungen vorzunehmen und nicht kleinere Rechtschreibfehler. Sag mir mal bitte, was du ändern möchtest, denn hier ist der große Anakin Artikel und es fehlen nur noch die Comics, die Little Ani in naher Zukunft einbauen wollte und ein paar Teile von Jedi Quest. --Darth Vader 15:48, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Rechtschreibfehler Hi Lord Anakin! Dafür, dass du noch keine 50 Edits hast, sieht deine Seite schon ziemlich gut aus. Allerdings sind dir beim Bearbeiten einige Rechtschreibfehler unterlaufen. Nun meine Frage: Willst du nochmal selber rüber gucken, soll ich dir sagen, was du falsch geschrieben hast oder darf ich sie selber bearbeiten (wenns dir nicht gefällt, was ich mache, dann kannst du die Änderung ja rückgängig machen). Ich weiß, dass das ein bisschen runtermachend und besserwisserisch klingt, aber so ist es nicht gemeint, ich hoffe du weißt das :). Schöne Grüße wünscht, --das Zamomin 23:23, 26. Jan. 2008 (CET) P.S.: Arbeite mal ein bisschen an den Abständen auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass sieht leicht difus aus. P.P.S.: Cooler Name! Mit dem kannst du hier bestimmt gut Karriere machen ^^. :Mir ist das egal--Lord Anakin 12:29, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Das Kannst du übernehmen Das Kannst du machen und du kannst auch gleich eine Infobox einfügen--Lord Anakin 12:54, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :? Bezieht sich das auf das Angebot vom Zamomin? Das denkt derzeit woanders, wie es aussieht, ich könnte das auch übernehmen Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 16:02, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Wieso denke ich woanders? Das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern und den Abständen mach ich sofort, aber wie ne Infobox geht, weiß ich nicht wirklich (hab ja selber auch keine). Da sollte dir besser Cody helfen. Gruß, --das Zamomin 20:25, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) EDIT: Siehste? Erledigt! Einzigstes Problem ist nur, dass die Setzung und Größe der Bilder nicht gerade ideal ist, aber damit kenn ich mich nicht so gut aus. Cody, du? Mir ist übrigens gerade beim Bearbeiten eine geniale Idee gekommen. Wir beiden eröffnen eine Firma mit Namen "Pimp my Wikisite". Das wird der Renner xD. Mit schönen Grüßen, --das Zamomin 20:38, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke--Lord Anakin 15:57, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) :@Zamomin: Hm.... ich denke die gibt es schon → Hilfsbrigarde @Lord Anakin und Zamomin: Bilder sollten immer einen eigenen Abstatz haben, dann läuft der Text seitlich vorbei. Die Größe kann man einstellen: 250px (bei 250 die gewünschte Größe in Pixeln angeben, 250 ist meistens ganz gut) Außerdem gibt es noch die Thumb-Funktion, da werden die Bilder in einer in den eigenen Einstellungen angegebenen Standartgröße angezeigt. Außerdem kann man noch eine Unterschrift hinzufügen. Hier das Beispiel aus der Hilfe: thumb|Obi-Wan beim Mittagessen. Man kann immer die Position mit left oder right angeben (z.B. right) MfG - Cody 17:19, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Man, ich habe grade tatsächlich geguckt, ob es das Bild "Obi-Wan-Mittagessen.jpg" wirklich gibt xD. Interessant wäre das bestimmt... Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 17:51, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::@ War ja auch nur ein Scherz ^^. Aber man könnte ja die Hilfbrigade umbenennen xD. Gruß, --das Zamomin 19:13, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) Abwesenheit ich bin vom o8.02.08 bis zum 23.02.08 nur bedingt ereichbar--Lord Anakin 19:51, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das nennt man Ab''wesenheit, nicht ''An''wesenheit -.- ^^ Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 19:53, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) Inhalsverzeichnis Ich weiss net wer´s war aber danke für dat Inhalsverzeichnes--Lord Anakin 10:17, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das hier auf der Diskussion? Das war etwas mit dem Namen "''Jedipedia".^^ Ab drei oder vier Überschriften (weiß grad nicht so genau) wird automatisch ein Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellt. Du kannst auch manuell eins erstellen, indem du __TOC__ schreibst. MfG - Cody 11:06, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kopiren Wiso darf man eigentlich keine artikel aus anderen Wiki´s-''kopiren? --Lord Anakin 18:28, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild:Sitzcompi.gif #Woher weiß man, das die richtig sind? #Die stehen unter irgendeiner Lizenz, d.h. es müsste entsprechen die Quelle angegeben werden. #Es gibt bestimmt noch mehr Gründe. :Das sind die wesentlichen Gründe. MfG - Cody 18:36, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nebenbei gesagt: Man schreibt kopieren mit "ie". Gruß, --das Zamomin 13:38, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) Die Lizenz nennt man übrigens Urheberrecht und ist keine Lizenz... sondern ein Recht, nämlich desjenigen der den Inhalt erstellt. Dieser kann wiederum jene verklagen die unberechtigterweise etwas von ihm kopieren. --Modgamers 15:21, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Die meisten Wikis stehen allerdings unter der GNU Lizens, womit dieses Argument entkräftet wäre 84.133.15.71 14:24, 22. Mär. 2008 (CET) Tag Könntest vielleicht aufhören überall fröhlich deine signatur zu verteilen, nur um sie zu testen, oder sonstwas zu machen? Um zu sehn wie sie aussieht, kannst immernoch die Vorschaufunktion benutzen --Modgamers 15:12, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) O.K. Ich Lösch sie wieder--Mfg Benuzer:Master Lord Anakin Skywalker) 15:17, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zitat Also das Zitat stamt von Meister Yoda--Audienz bei Master Skywalker 15:45, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) Danke das du mich noch willkommen geheißen hast--Audienz bei Master Skywalker 15:49, 15. Feb. 2008 --Disku 12:38, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Vandalen Wäre das nicht eine idee auf die seiten der Vandalen zu schreiben :achtund Vandale ich würde mich dazu Bereit erklären--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:49, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lord Anakin... wie alt bist du? 11? Glaub mir... das haben wir schon im Griff. --Modgamers 17:50, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) An alle Autoren An alle in der Jedipedia ich habe meine Signatur geändert in:--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:51, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Nur als hinwiess--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:51, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Desweiteren währe es net, wenn du es in zukunft unterlassen könntest, deine Diskussionsseite zusehr zur selbstdarstellung zu benutzen. Ansich ist sie nicht da, damit du fragen stellen kannst (weil die stellt man am ort des geschehns), sondern, damit andere leute mit dir diskutieren können. Denn, sei mir nicht böse, ob du nun deine Signatur geändert hast in einem so großen Lexikon mit ansich über 1000 registierten Benutzern, oder die Linde rauscht, ist ansich egal. --Modgamers 18:02, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Doppelte Verlinkungen Hallo Lord Anakin. Jetzt habe ich schon dutzende male (nicht nur heute, sondern auch vor ein paar Tagen) dutzende von Änderungen zurückgesetzt, weil du in den Artikeln Verlinkungen gesetzt hast, die schon vorhanden waren. In den Artikeln werden Begriffe nur einmal verlinkt und nicht öfter. Es wäre nett, wenn du das in Zukunft besser nachprüfst und anderen die Arbeit somit ersparst. Danke! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:41, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kommt nicht wider vor--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:42, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Signatur Hallo Lord Anakin! Ich möchte dich bitten, das Bild aus deiner Signatur zu entfernen, da dies laut Richtlinien nicht gestattet ist. Danke! Viele Grüße, 11:43, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das Bild ist nicht immer in meiner Signatur sihst du--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:45, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich füge das nur fast immer dazu MfG--Lord AnakinDiskussion 11:45, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ok, aber das kommt dem schon ziemlich nahe... Bild:;-).gif 11:47, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wieso ist das eigendlich nict erlaubt--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:26, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Palpatinepedia Anakin warum hast du eigentlich ein neues Star Wars Wiki eröffnet? Reicht dir die Jedipedia nicht? Ich finde es nicht schlecht das du ein neues Wiki eröffnest, aber wo kommen wir hin wenn jeder meint er bräucht sein "eignes" Wiki. Gruß Darth Schorsch 22:13, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das mit dem SW wiki war eigentlich nicht so geplant ich wollte eigendlich eins über Tiere habe mich aber in der Katigori vertan.MfG--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:55, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber das ist ist jetzt ein Witz, oder? Gruß, Kyle 14:38, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Was meinst du mit Witz?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:40, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wenn man eine Internetseite einrichtet, vertut man sich doch nicht mal eben zufällig mit dem Thema... Das meinte ich. Kyle 14:43, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Jeder macht doch mal einen Fehler--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:45, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, ich auch... Es kommt mir nur einfach absurd vor, eine gesamte Wiki-Einrichtung unter dem falschen Thema durchzuziehen. Oder geht die Erstellung bei Gratis-Wiki etwa so schnell, dass man den Fehler nicht korrigieren kann? Kyle 14:51, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Ich finde es ok wenn er damit seine Erfahrungen sammeln möchte. Er hat auch nicht darum gebeten das andere sich anmelden, sondern wollte nur wissen wie man eine Vorlage erstellt oder so. Viele jungen "Techniker" gehen so ihre ersten Schritte. Die Realität holt später alle ein. Jedipedia ist groß, und muß keine "Angst" haben überholt zu werden. Es wär doch gut wenn er mit seinem Projekt technische Erfahrungen sammelt, und sie am Ende auch hier einbringen kann. Allerdings muß ich sagen das die Reaktion hier irgendwie voraussehbar war. Vielleicht solltest du dir bei einem anderen mediaWiki Hilfe holen. Lord Anikan: Du solltest jedoch nicht versuchen dich rauszureden. Und Kyle, ja es geht schnell, aber man vertut sich trotzdem nicht. ^^ Gruß --Mara 14:52, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich habe auch nichts dagegen dass er es versuchen möchte, schließlich habe ich auch schon alles Mögliche ausprobiert. Aber die Geschichte mit dem "Versehen" war mir dann doch ein bisschen unglaubwürdig. :) Gruß, Kyle 14:57, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich habe lust auch noch mainen Senf dazu zu geben Bild:;-).gif. Auch wenn das nicht unbedingt jeder kann, es ist möglich ein Wiki auf dem eigenen PC ein zu richten (oder schreibt man das in einem Wort?). Da hat man dann entgültig alle Freiheit. Das Wiki ist nicht (eigentlich nur fast nicht) von anderen ein zu sehen, man kann nach belieben in den Quellcodes und in er Datenbank experimentieren. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nicht leicht. MfG - Cody 15:05, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Mal wieder am Stamm vorbeigeschossen Cody, es gibt Anbieter bei denen du ein "fertiges" Wiki serviert bekommst. Gratis in 2 Min. du mußt nur ein paar Dinge "aussuchen" das is vergleichbar mit "beebworld" homepages. Das ein eigens gehostetes Wiki nicht leicht ist, habe ich nie behauptet. Aber ich bezweifle das er das hinter sich gebracht hat, Wenn ja würde er hier nicht fragen wie man Administrative rechte vergibt. Achja und nur nebenbei, das letzte Wort hat immer ein Admin...kein Bürokrat - auf der Serverebene gibts als höchste instanz nur Admins. --Mara 15:15, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich kenn Gratis-Wiki natürlich und weiß, dass das sehr einfach ist. Es gibt aber '''auch' andere Möglichkeiten, wo man mehr ausprobieren kann, wenn man das braucht/will. Zu Admin und Bürokrat: Was hier als Admin bezeichnet wird sind Projekt''admins, über denen stehen sog. Bürokraten. Das beides ist ''nur im Projet wichtig, Systemadmins (sysop) sind natürlich da drüber. MfG - Cody 15:27, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rechtschreibung Mir sind sehr viele Rechtschreibfehler auf deiner Disku und Benutzerseite aufgefallen!Wenn du willst korrigiere ich sie dir. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:17, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Von mir aus--Lord AnakinDiskussion 16:20, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) Yodapedia-Spezialseiten Hi, du wolltest doch wissen wie du in der Yodapedia an die Spezialseiten gelangst: hier --The Collector Audienz 14:01, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :O.K. danke mein Niederländisch ist nämlich grauenbvoll--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:12, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) 501. Legion Du kannst natürlich mitarbeiten (günstig wäre es insbesondere, wenn du etwas über die zeit nach 20 NSY weißt). Trag dich ins UC ein. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 12:37, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) :So hab ich gemacht jetzt kanns ja losgehen--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 12:42, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) Könntest du mal bitte antworten? --Benji321 19:52, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Könntest du noch Schlacht um Yavin 4 ergänzen? Ich habe Battlefront nicht zur Hand. Danach hätten wir alles um das Spiel fertig und ich könnte mich dem geschichtlichten Teil nach 4 NSY widmen. mfg --Benji321 19:14, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ja mach ich.Sorry ich habe momentan nicht so viel zeit und dann ´bleibt ja so einiges auf der streke--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 11:45, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Tabelle Wie kriegt man eigentlich die Tabelle wo du Groß-Moff-Tarkin als Bild hast.MfG--Jedimeister Yoda 13:42, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ganz einfach geh unter Vorlagen,dann unter Infobox Volagen und als letztes unter Vorlage Beutzer und tipst einfach den Text auf deiner Benutzerseite ein. P.S. Bitte stelle solche Fragen nächstes mal ins FAQ --Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 14:09, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Hi Lord Anakin. Ein kleiner Hinweis: Konferenzraum schreibt man ohne "t", das kommt ein bisschen komisch in der Signatur - sofern das keine Absicht ist. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 16:00, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ich sollte mir echt mal ne neue Tastatur kaufen die macht einfach nidht das was ich will Bild:;-).gif--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 16:06, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) VIDEO He, Lord Anakin ich wolllte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen das dein Video voll cooooooooooooooollllllllllll ist!!!!!!und noch was, wie kann man die Schriftgröße ändern b.z.w. Ueberschrift schreiben? Gruß Darth Vincent 19:03, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wenn du eine Überschrift erstellen willst klickst du bei den verschiedenen Bearbeitungs Buttons über dem Text auf Ebene 2 Überschrift und markiere davor aber den Text und schon wird eine Überschrift erstellt.Frag beim nächsten mal aber besser im FAQ.--Tobias 19:15, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Danke fürs übernehmen Tobias--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 10:17, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Ich weiss zwar das das das absicht war.Aber Video shreibt man klein und cool schreibt man nur mit 2''' o und '''einem l.--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 14:13, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Nichts gegen dich, Anakin, aber das sagt der Richtige! Deine Seite ist voll von Rechtschreibfehlern. Weißt dus nicht besser oder sind das Schludrichkeitsfehlter? Wenn Ersteres der Fall ist, kann ich gern ein zweites Mal drüber gehen, sonst korrigier sie bitte selber, denn deine Seite sieht zwar z.T. wirklich gut aus, aber wenn man immer wieder über Rechtschreibfehler stolpert, nimmt das einen den Spaß an der Sache :). Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:38, 6. Mai 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Such dir mal ne Hilfeseite raus, wo etwas von dem Einbau von Bildern in Texten steht (wie man machen kann, dass die groß, bzw. klein sind und solche Sachen), denn das ist die zweite Schwäche deiner Seite - danach sieht die bestimmt super aus. KotOR II Hey Lord Anakin, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du KotOR II hast weil wenn du Zeit und Lust hättest könntest du mir bei der Überarbeitung von dem Artikel helfen, das ist nämlich ziemlich viel. Gruß A-11 18:38, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Würde ja gerne aber leider habe ich nur Lego SW I II III und EP.3 Ja und Battlefront I II--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 19:16, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) P.S.Darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen?--Lord Anakin ✉ 12:38, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ja darfst du, ich hab auch Lego Star Wars I+II, III geht nicht hab nur nen Computer Bild:--(.gif Gruß A-11 13:15, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Begrüßungen Hallo Lord Anakin! Ich habe gesehen, dass du eine Unterseite eines Benutzers begrüßt hast, dass ist hier in der JP allerdings nicht üblich. Deshalb hab ich ein LA reingestellt. Bitte begrüße neue Benutzer immer nur auf der Hauptdiskussion des Users. MfG CC Gree 13:41, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Das war eine Unterseite das stand bei mir nicht.--Lord Anakin ✉ 13:42, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Glaub schon, dass das bei dir auch angezeigt wurde Bild:;-).gif. Ist ja nicht so schlimm, jeder übersieht mal was. MfG CC Gree 13:48, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Wurde aber wirklich nicht--Lord Anakin ✉ 13:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Komisch.... MfG CC Gree 13:53, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Stimmt...We3nn ich aber auf meine Unterseiten gehe dann zeigt er mir das an--Lord Anakin ✉ 13:55, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::: :)--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 15:11, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) MSN Hi Lord Anakin, ich wollte dich fragen ob du MSN hast wenn ja kannst du mir ja deine addy geben. Gruß A-11 14:23, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wollt ich mir besorgen habe es aber noch nicht geschaft--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 15:36, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Unter http://de.msn.com/. Wenn du willst kannst du mich ja dann adden. Gruß A-11 15:44, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Statement Hallo Lord Anakin, ich möchte dich bitten zu deinem Beitrag in der Löschdiskussion auf Wikipedia ein kurzes, sachliches Statement - keine Entschuldigung! - zu schreiben. Bitte in diese Diskussion einfügen: Diskussion:Jedipedia#Statements Es ist für uns sehr wichtig, dass alle beteiligten Jedipedia-Benutzer ein Statement abgeben. Danke, Premia Admin 16:04, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Offensichtlich ignorierst du meine Bitte ein Statement abzugeben. Das ist unverantwortlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du damit die jahrelange Arbeit der Autorenschaft der Jedipedia nicht würdigst, die sich über eine Erwähnung in Wikipedia geehrt fühlen würde. Es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, dass du zwei oder drei Sätze schreibst. Du solltest dringend dein Statement abgeben oder auf mein Post antworten und begründen, weshalb du dich weigerst. --Premia Admin 14:38, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Unbeschränkte Sperre bis wir eine Mail (info@jedipedia.de) mit dem Statement oder einer Begründung der Weigerung erhalten. --Premia Admin 20:41, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Sperre aufgehoben, da die Vorgehensweise bei Missachtung von Anweisungen eines Admins in der Administration nicht eindeutig geklärt ist. --Premia Admin 22:23, 9. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :So jetzt entlich Premia ich habe es gerade erst gelesen da ich mometan sehr sehr viel mit der Schule zutuen habe.Sorry--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 11:52, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Linksbündigkeit Hi Lord Anakin, ich will mich zwar nicht in deine Disku-Gestaltung einmischen, aber wäre es nicht schlauer, sie linksbündig zu machen, so zentriert sieht das nicht gerade sehr übersichtlich aus? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 15:33, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Vielleicht ich werde es mir überlegen.Kannst du mich so um 19:00 uhr noch mal fragen?--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 18:41, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja oder Nein? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:01, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ok ich werde es machen wenn ich zeit have--Lord Anakin Imperialer Senat 19:04, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Hi Lord Anakin kannst du mir sagen wie man Bilder auf seine Benutzerseite macht?--A-17 17:40, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ganz einfach du musst Bild:Bildname.jpg/oder gif eintippen und schon erscheint das bild.--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:43, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn du dem Bild einen Text inzufügen möchtest, schreibst du einfach [[Bild:Name des Bildes.jpg'|thumb|Der Text zum Bild']] 16:59, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite Hallo Lord Anakin! Ansich spricht nichts dagegen, Teile aus anderen Benutzerseiten zu kopieren aber das fixierte Bild ist ja so ziemlich 1:1 von meiner benutzerseite kopiert! Nichtmal der Text ist abgeändert! Bitte verändere das Bild und den Text, dass ist nicht wirklich schwer :-) MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:48, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Schaut doch gleich besser aus! Ich danke dir! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:54, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) PS:Kann ich dich zu meiner Freundeliste hinzufügen? :Klar--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:58, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Okay. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:59, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Archiv Hallo Lord Anakin, Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass man ein Archiv erst ab einer Größe von 32kb einrichten darf, und deine Diskussionsseite ist viel kleiner. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:57, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Als ich das Archiv eingerichtet habe stand oben 34kb --Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:01, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke das geht so in Ordnung so, hab das auch zuerst gedacht, hab dann aber genau nachgekuckt, und der Grund für das Archivieren einer Disku ist, dass manche Browser ab eben 32KB Probleme haben könnten. Da aber der ganze Code mit dem zentriert, der Tabelle, und der ganze Kopf noch drin ist, ist die Disku so groß gewesen, aber das Archiv noch nicht... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 19:05, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) nochmal zentriert ...und wo ich grad noch dabei bin, das sieht echt net so übersichtlich aus, mit dem zentriert hier in der Diskussion... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 19:07, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Nicht beendete Diskussion Im Archiv befindet sich unter der Überschrift "VIDEO" noch ein unbeantworteter Kommentar von mir. Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:30, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Lass diese Sache mit den zwei Bildern am Rand auf deiner Benutzerseite besser, die nerven in meinen Augen nur und kümmere dich erstmal ein bisschen um das Layout deiner Seite, bevor du dauernd Inhalte hinzufügst :). :O.K. dann beantworte ich sie jetzt.Das sind Schludrigskeit Fehler das hat man noch öfters in meinem Alter.MfG--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:41, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Lies einfach mal ein paar Bücher und schau noch einmal per Vorschau in das rein was du geschrieben hast :). Ich schau mir einmal deine komplette Seite durch und korrigier die Fehler, danach hör ich auf diese Seite zu beobachten. Wenn du was dagegen hast, kannst du die Änderung ja einfach rückgängig machen. Mfg, --das Zamomin 02:21, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::O.K.--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:27, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Anti-Vandalismus Task Force Lord Anikan wie wird man dort Mitglied.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:23, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :da er anscheinend nicht da ist antworte ich ma schnell für ihn. Du fügst einfach ' bei deinen Babeln ein und schon erscheint das Babel und du bist Mitglied ;-) 18:30, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Übrigens, wenn dir die Babelvorlage nicht gefällt, kannst du auch in die Kategorie kommen, indem du Kategorie:Anti-Vandalismus Task Force irgendwo auf deiner Benutzerseite eingibst. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 18:34, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das macht eigentlich immer ganz unten, wegen der Übersicht. 18:44, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:30, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kopie! Hey, Lord Anakin, es ist nicht sehr freundlich, einfach den Begrüßungstext einer anderen Diskussion zu kopieren! Deine Box ist Kits Box! Mach dir doch bitte eine eigene. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:39, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ok,später--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:38, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Trotzdem solltest du sofort den Text löschen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:41, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Übrigens wollte ich dich mal daran erinnern, dass du deine Diskussion "wenn ich Zeit habe", mal zentrieren wolltest. Wenn du Lust hast, kann ich dir übrigens sagen, wie das geht oder es dir machen, es ist nicht so super schwer. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:59, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich meinte nicht, dass du nur ein paar Wörter aus der Box ändern solltest, sondern eine ganz eigene Box erstellen sollst. Es genügt nicht, das Bild auszutauschen und die Namen zu ändern. Mach bitte deine eigene Box, oder belass es einfach ohne (wie ich zum Beispiel). Ich hab übrigens noch eine Frage: Ich glaube dir nämlich nicht, dass deine Tastatur kaputt ist, sonst hättest du dir lange eine neue geholt. Zudem ist es unglaubwürdig, dass die Tastatur zufälligerweise gerade an den Wörtern, die von vielen falsch geschrieben werden, Fehler einsetzt. Das geht nämlich gar nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:59, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kurzer Test (Ignorieren) Ich wollte mal sagen, dass zum Testen der da ist und nicht die eigene Diskussionsseite. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:42, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das weiß ich wollte ja auch nur wissen wie man seine Signatur zur Vorlage macht.Beispiel: .Ret--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:46, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Hat sich geklärt--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:26, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Jedipedianer Hi Lord Anakin, darf ich fragen wieso du die Vorlage:Jedipedianer verändert hast?Wenn du eine solche Vorlage haben willst erstell doch einfach eine neue anstatt eine zu modifizieren.--Tobias 16:33, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, sagen wir es so: er kann es nicht? Trotzdem ist es nicht angemessen, andere Vorlagen zu ändern -.- So könntest du ja in einem Artikel wie Luke Skywalker schreiben, wie deine Freundin aussieht... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:38, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Über meine Freundin kann man nicht mehr sagen als:süß.Eigentlich wollt ich nur ne neue erstellen. 16:54, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Zentriert So jetzt "Hatte ich mal zeit" und habe die Disku lingsbüngig gemacht. --15:29, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Schön, so sieht es deutlich übersichtlicher aus =) Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 15:37, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Abwesent Ich werde leider für eine noch nicht abschätzbare Zeit nicht in der Jedipedia anwesend sein.Ret --13:53, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen wider in der JP aktiv sein. 14:04, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Leutnant Anakin Ich habe meine sik in .Also Leutnant Anakin=Lord Anakin. Dies sage ich euch nur damit keine verwesleung entsteht.Gruß 11:36, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Deine Benutzerseite hat viele Rechtschreibfehler. Soll ich sie für Dich beseitigen? --Juno 10:32, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Bild:A110.gifJubileum: du bist der 5. der das zu mir sagt.Aber du nkannst es gerne machen. 12:47, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe sie entfernt. --Juno 16:48, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Eine Frage zu Deiner Seite Warum steht eigentlich auf deiner Benutzerseite immer, man hätte neue Nachichten auf seiner Disskusionsseite? --Juno 18:36, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Das habe ich mit folgendem Code eingebunden Du hast auf deiner ..MfG 18:54, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Das steht da doch gar nicht! BbnvAcx 14:40, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Kuckst du auf das Datum, siehst du, dass die Nachricht vom Juni ist, die Seite hat sich in der Zwischenzeit schon verändert... Pandora Diskussion 20:28, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) Dockbucht 327 Hey Anakin, hast du egtl vor bei Dockbucht 327 noch was hinzuzufügen? Ich dachte da vllt an so unwichtige Sache wie eine Quellen, welche den Namen erklärt und evtl noch etwa Inhalt. Du hast da jetzt seit schon fast einer Woche nichts mehr dran gemacht. Wenn du nämlich nichts mehr dazu schreiben kannst, hätte ich noch ein paar Sachen, die man da dazu schreiben kann, inklusive Bild, eingescant und aufbereitet. Pandora Diskussion 14:24, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Übrigens steht im Kompendium der Risszeichnungen auch noch was über Dockbucht 327. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 17:34, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::deshalb frag ich ja... Interessanterweise steht in den complete crosssections nämlich was ganz anderes Pandora Diskussion 20:17, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja kannst de gerne machen.--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:40, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, nur dass ich keine größeren Änderungen an Artikeln mach, wenn die UC sind... Pandora Diskussion 20:01, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Trag dich doch einfach ins Uc ein. 10:15, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::So, ich hab jetzt mal schnell die Infos + Bild aus den Risszeichnungen ergänzt, die Geschichte hab ich mal noch nciht erweitert, da ich denke, dass du das noch selber machen willst. Pandora Diskussion 11:15, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Anakin, ich werde dich jetzt mal an die Vorschaufunktion erinnern, weil due auf deiner Unterseite wieder 3 Änderungen innerhalb sehr kurzer Zeit gemacht hast, bei denen sich (bis auf das leeren der Seite) nicht wirklich viel geändert hat. Grad solche Änderungen wie zuerst eine leere Gallery zu erstellen, dann abzuspeichern und danach ein einzelnes Bild hinzuzufügen sind nicht wirklich nötig. Pandora Diskussion 14:18, 1. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja,werde ich machen. Dämmfeld Danke, dass Du dich der Dämmfeld-Seite animmst. --Juno 14:02, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Sobalt ich eine Quelle habe werde ich weiterarbeiten. 10:08, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Fragen 1. Frage Gibt es eine Spezialseite, die neue Benutzer anzeigt? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:02, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :hier, neue Benutzer sind unten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:43, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke fürs übernehmen Ackbar. 12:39, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) 2. Frage Gibt es einen Befehl, den ich in eine Seite schreiben kann, der den Benutzernamen des Benutzers anzeigt, der die Seite liest? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:03, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Was möchtest du denn damit erreichen, wenn ich fragen darf? --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:06, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wollte eine svhöne Begrüßung für meine Benutzerseite machen. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:13, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Da muss ja nicht unbedingt der Name des Benutzers drin stehen. Ein einfacher Satz reicht doch vollkommen. Desweiteren möchte ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass eine schöne Benutzerseite zwar schön ist, aber dies nicht der eigentliche Zweck dieser Enzyklopädie ist. Wir wollen Artikel über das Star Wars-Universum verfassen und nicht die eigene Seite vervollkommnen. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:17, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das weiss ich alles. Diesen Satz hbe ich ja auch. Es war ja auch nur eine Frage. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:22, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nach 2xBK: Ne, die Vorlage gibt's leider nur in der WP. Aber du kannst ja mal nen Admin fragen, ob sie nicht so eine herstellen wollen, ich fänd die ziemlich praktisch, dann ließe sich neben diversen anderen Sachen auch eine so schöne Vorlage wie die hier herstellen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 17:24, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe BenKenobi gefragt. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 18:09, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Tippfehler auf deiner Benutzerseite Hallo Lord Anakin! Ich wollte nur schnell sagen, dass ich zwei Rechtschreibfehler auf deiner Benutzerseite gefunden habe, die ich gleich ausgebessert habe. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht :) MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:29, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) : Herzlichen Dank.MfG 10:36, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub ''Abwesenheits Ankündigung:Bin vom 31.07 bis zum 05.08 in London und daher in der Zeit nicht ereichbar.Mit freundlichen Grüßen: 13:38, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST)'' :Oh, happy Holidays! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke 13:41, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bild auswechseln Vielleicht willst du das Bild:Boss_1138.jpg gegen Bild:RC-1138.jpg austauschen, weil das zweitere einmal größer und schöner ist und zudem eine offizielle Quelle bietet. '''Pandora Diskussion 17:33, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Erledigt. 13:35, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) SPQR Ein Freund! Tschuldigung, aber anscheinend interessierst du dich auch fürs antike Rom und hast daher die Flagge "Senatorus Populus Que Romanus" (Der Senat und das Volk Roms) auf deine Benutzerseite getan. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 22:26, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja deswegen.Aber auch wegen dem Lateinischen. 09:54, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Wieder da! Bin jetzt wieder im vollem umfang in der Jedipedia aktiv und auch wieder erreichbar. 10:33, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dann willkommen zurück Bild:--).gif. Gruß – Andro Disku 12:53, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Hallo Lord Anakin Ich habe gelesen dass dein Spezialgebiet Neulinge sind, weil ich auch ein Neuling bin bitte ich dich um Hilfe bei meiner Benutzerseite. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, immer! --Ani 12:32, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dazu müsstest du mir dann aber dein genaues Problem nennen. 16:06, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ok ich habe ein Problem mit schwierigen Tabellen und Bildern. --Ani 17:47, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich kann dir die Infobox vorlage in deine Benutzerseite einfügen.Und du musst dann nur noch hinter das = zeichen die entspechenden Angaben einfügen. 10:09, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ja, das wäre nett. --Ani 21:10, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja dann mach ich das 14:54, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Erledight --Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:02, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke vielmals! --Ani 09:37, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Lange Abwesendheit Ich möchte mich für meine lande Abwesenheit enschuldingen. 09:46, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Warum fällt mir das erst jetzt auf? Ein Jahr in der Jedipedia. Wow die Zeit ging echt schnell vorüber. Auch wenn ich aus Schulischen Gründen in der letzten Zeit nicht immer anwesend sein konnte werde ich in meinem zweiten Jahr in der Jedipedia versuchen wieder öfter anwesend zu sein. - 17:38, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) Schrift Hallo Lord Anakin. In deiner Signatur ist es dir zwar erlaubt, jede Schrift anzuwenden, jedoch nicht in deinem Kommentar. Ich bitte dich darum, dies zu berücksichtigen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:30, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweiß. 09:59, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Wäre es vielleicht zuviel verlangt, eine weniger Aufdringliche Schrift zu verwenden? Pandora Diskussion 16:12, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::In wie fern? 18:10, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Die Unterschrift in normaler Schriftgröße, nicht größer als alles andere. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:15, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::OK wie ändere ich das? 19:34, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ganz am Ende deiner Benutzerseite, wo die Signaturvorlage ist, size=4 auf size=2 ändern, dann ist es so groß wie alles andere. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:39, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Zu Befehl. 10:12, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Geändert.Stzwar etwas klein aber OK. 10:15, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) Guten Abend Lord Anakin Hallo Anakin deine Seite ist wirklich toll das musste ich dir eigentlich nur sagen. Wenn du willst kannst du mal zurück schereiben.Es wirde mich freuen Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Ps:Schöne Osterferien Yoda Alpha 19:23, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Danke.Dir auch. 12:58, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hi Lord Anikan auf deiner Seite stand das du aus Niedersachsen kommst.Ich komme auch aus Niedersachen genaur in Hannover/Kleefeld vieleicht sehn wir uns mal?Das wollte ich nur gesagt haben.Möge die Macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 08:38, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :: Nun ja möglich ist alles aber ich komme nicht aus Hannover sonder aus Emden bischen weiter nordwestlich an der Nordsee.Ps:Die :vervenden. 10:15, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Lord Anakin, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Landgleiter“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) :ich bin momentan etwas im stress.aber ich werde ind er nächten zeit weiter daran arbeiten. 12:28, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Du hast dort nur Episode IV als Quelle angegeben. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du noch andere Quellen besitzt, denn daraus wirst du nicht viele brauchbare Informationen beziehen können. Wenn du dich nur darauf berufst, wird es ein Stub und ein Admin wird den Artikel löschen, da wäre es besser ihn gleich zu löschen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 02:55, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) ja ich habe noch andere sontstr siehe komentar zu andoros nar5cht,--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:19, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fehler Hi, Bei Besondere Merkmale in der Vorlage:Benutzer steht Treu gegenüber ...,dabei heißt es Treu'e''' gegenüber ... Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 15:51, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Danke 13:30, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Löschhinweis [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:15, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fehler Ich hoffe esamcht dir nix aus wenn ich dir den fehler auf der Benutzerseite korrigiert habe. --''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:26, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ach was mach einfach.ret 10:34, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Freundeliste Darf ich dich unter meiner Freundeliste eintragen?--Jedimeister Kenobi 10:45, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Klar,wir sehen uns nach den ferien;) 09:22, 8. Okt. 2009 (CEST)~ Danke und ich hab da noch was für dich.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:44, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) hallo lors anakin. mir gefällt deine seite. kannst du mich in die freundeliste aufnehmen und mir einen keks geben? wie kann ich dir einen keks geben Mfg Jedi-Meister Revan :Bitte signieren! Und stell jetzt bitte nicht auf jeder Diskussionseite die selben Fragen! Viele Grüße, 18:13, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) hallo. konntest du mir ein bisschen beim gestalten meiner Benutzerseite helfen?Einige babel und bilder zu den da geschriebenen charakteren. das wäre nett. mfg Jedi-Meister Revan :Welche Caraktere welche Babeln.Bittte Signieren Groß/klein Schreibung.Doppelpunkte.Ja kann ich machen. 16:52, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ein paar babel bitte wäre nett. Ein paar babel wie count dooku besser imperator, und dieser user stark in macht danke mfg J.M. Revan ::Ja mach Ich und bitte signieren un :verwenden 18:55, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Fertig sonstst moch was zu machen? 18:59, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Danke!!! Noch ein paar Bilder zu den da geschriebenen Personen bitte Mfg J.M Revan :::::SIGNIEREN!!!!!!Und Doppelpunkte BITTE.Welche Personen? 19:06, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) Änderungen auf Benutzerseite Arg, aus irgendeinem Grund dachte ich, das wäre auf ner anderen Benutzerseite... Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:14, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ach gott nit so schlimm.Ret. 19:16, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Vielen Dank. Könnte ich auch noch so ein Logo von Obi-wan haben, wie du von Anakin hast am Anfang der Seite? Danke!!! Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 15:43, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Bin stolz auf dich du weißt wie man seine sig setzt.TOLL.Ja klar kamm mal gucken ob es das giebt. 15:46, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Benutzerseite Hallo. Könntest du mir soetwas machen was du mit den Episoden auch hast Beispiel:Episode1: gut: droiden besiegt schlecht: Qui-Gons Tod Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 13:45, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja mach ich 18:02, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET)# ::Ich habe ein paar neue Edits weiter unten. Könntest du sie in meine normale Editleister bringen? Danke! Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 15:33, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Könntest du mal einen normal deutschen Satz formuliern dann könnte ich dir vielleicht helfen. 15:35, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Also:Ich habe mir ein paar Edits zugelegt die sind aber nicht da wo sie sein sollen. Sie sollen in der normalen Edit-Leiste sein. Besser? Danke! Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 15:45, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Die Edits werden automatisch ergäntzt da gibts nicht einzufügen. 15:48, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Seite von J.M Yoda Hallo lord Anakin. Könntest du bitte die Seite von Jedi-Meister Yoda (L. Krull 7d) für ihn bearbeiten? Danke!!! Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 15:56, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Hallo Lord Anakin Bearbeitest du meine seite mit Tabelle un Gallerien? Danke Mfg--Jedi-Meister Yoda 17:06, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Keks Ja, sehr gern doch wie? Geh auf meine Seite und gebe Dir selber einen im Namen von Mir(für freundschaftliche Hilfe) Mfg--Jedi-Meister Revan 11:46, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) keks: --Jedi-Meister Revan 14:46, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) Jedipedia Chat Wie kann ich dem Jedipedia chat beitreten. Ich hab da jetz was reingeschrieben aber ich heiß jetzt ihrgendwie Jedi314 wie kann ich meinen Namen ändern.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:51, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hi "J" du musst den Befehl /nick xyz eingeben. 18:27, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Les dir einfach mal Jedipedia:IRC-Channel durch, da wird alles wichtige erklärt. 'Pandora Diskussion 18:44, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) HotCat Hallo Lord Anakin, ich weiss, es gibt bei HotCat keine Vorschau. Dennoch sollte man vor dem Absenden auch hier erst nochmal in sich gehen und kurz nachdenken, und damit sowas vermeiden. Pandora Diskussion 16:46, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Pando ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen... 16:55, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Naja, mit jedem Edit eine Kategorie hinzufügen ist nicht nötig, das geht alles in einem. Pandora Diskussion 16:59, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ach so das wusste ich nicht ich habe erste zum zweiten mal HotCat benutzt. 17:03, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kotor2 Ich habe Kotor 2 unter UC. Trage dich mit ein und helfe beim verbessern. --Jedi-Meister Revan 16:48, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Jup. 17:40, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.--Jedi-Meister Revan 17:45, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::OK.Instaliere mal wieder eaw und foc 17:47, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) E-Mail An alle mit denen ich auf dem genannten wege bereits Kontakt hatte meine E-Mail agresse wurde geändert:-> obiwan33@freenet.de.Möge die Macht mit euch allen sein 20:00, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Das ist doch unwichtig sowas auf deiner Diskussionsseite zu schreiben. Du kannst das besser unter Einstellungen eintragen. Gruß --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 18:44, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Archiv wird nicht geantwortet. 18:56, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Verwarnung Hallo Lord Anakin, hiermit fordere ich dich auf, nicht auf der Jedipedia nach Keys für Spiele zu fragen. Keys sind dafür da, damit der Hersteller verifizieren kann, ob jemand ein Spiel wirklich gekauft hat. Daher ist das weitergeben von Keys illegal. Betrachte das hier als Verwarnung. Pandora Diskussion 18:10, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Stopp Pando das is meine schult ich hab das spiel rechtmäßid und legal erworben.Ich will mich hiermit in aller Form entschuldigen. 18:11, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Supie dann darf ichs jetzt wegwerfen.({Benutzer:Lord Anakin}}18:16, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET)